Don't Write Me Off Just Yet
by msrachberry
Summary: Faberry fic based on the movie Music & Lyrics. For Kelsey.


"Well...it's very...umm..."

"Brilliant! Its brilliant, I know. I'm a musical genius. Everyone tells me so."

"Well, you could certainly put it that way." stated Quinn. "However, I wouldn't."

"Huh?" declared Audrey with genuine confusion.

"I'm sorry. I don't think this is going to work out because for lack of a more accurate phrase, you suck."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Suck. It's that simple. Now, I'm sorry to be so blunt but it's better if you know so you don't waste anymore time trying to break into this profession."

"Well, Miss Fabray, I'm sorry that you can't beauty and irony in my writing but if you really are that blind, then I guess you are won't work out."

"You rhymed 'spacial dreams' with 'my lovely reems'. What exactly is a 'reem' anyway?"

"Goodbye, Miss Fabray." Audrey huffed ask she stormed out the the front door of the blonde's third floor apartment.

"Thats the third lyricist I've brought you that you've shot down."

"That's because you keep bringing me lyricists that suck, Tony."

"Oh come on, that one had potenial!"

"_We gotta find us a way back into love, Come on baby Come on let's find a way oh yeah baby baby baby. Let's find a way, you and me together forever and ever_." Quinn sang mockingly.

"Okay, I see your point. But we've got to find someone. They need the song in a week."

"You know Tony this is suppose to be your job. That's why they call it a manager. So do you think you could possibly MANAGE to find me a lyricist."

"Okay, I will find you a lyricist. I will have one here tomorrow."

"Good. Now go. I need to compose and that is so much easier to do without you here."

As the man of about fifty found his way out of the apartment, Quinn found her way back to the gorgeous grand piano in her living room. Music was her solace. She loved writing melodies and harmonies and finding just the perfect way to make eveything fit together until it was just so. Lyrics however, were not her forte. As soon as she layed her hands to the keys, a buzzing noise could be heard from the wall.

It was Kashi, the guy who worked the front desk in the lobby of her apartment buiding.

"What is it Kashi?"

"There is a woman here. She says she is here to feed the animals. She says her name is Rachel."

Thats odd. Quinn's petkeeper was named Anna. "Uh, okay, send her up, I guess."

Okay, even she could admit it was odd that she hired someone just to feed her pets, but Quinn wasn't exactly what you'd call mindful. In fact everyone would probably be dead if she didn't.

As soon as Quinn heard the knock on her door, she jumped back up to answer it.

"Hi, I'm Rachel!" the brunette said enthusiastically as she shook Quinn's hand.

"Uh, hi. What happened to Anna?"

"Oh, Anna had an allergic reaction to Mr. Remini's toucan and now she's in the hospital. I'm filling in for her."

"Oh, ok. Well let me just show you around." Quinn motioned for Rachel to follow her through a tour of the house. "This is Sam and Delilah," Quinn said stooping down to pet a large blonde lab and beautiful tabby cat. "this is Fiona the hedgehog, Sally the canary, Henry the tortoise, and somewhere the is...Ah! Pongo, my dalmation." Quinn said leaning down but not ver far to the tall dog. Rachel giggled at the dog's name. "101 Dalmations was my favorite movie as a kid, so when I got him I just couldnt resist." Quinn said with a smile.

"Wow, this certainly is a array of animal friends you have. Why do you have so many, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, well, I just like the company I guess. It gets pretty lonely without someone to share space with."

"I can relate to that." admitted Rachel.

"Well, that's everyone. Now, the food is in that cabinet," said Quinn pointing to the far side of the kitchen "and everything is labeled accordingly."

"Oh, that's good because at the last place I went to the guy there was like 'the food is under the sink' but it wasn't there and so I told him because I figured maybe he had moved it and forgot and then he just started yelling at me and he got louder and...well, I just don't like to be yelled at. I don't do well with that."

"Oh that's terrible. Well, I promise you, it's all there. And if its not, I won't yell at you so don't worry."

"Okay" Rachel giggled.

The next day Quinn woke up with a feeling that just everything was going to go wrong. And as it usually does on days like this, I absolutely did.

To start, the snooze button on her alarm clock had stopped working so she was forced to actually wake up the first time it went off. Next, it was raining out on the first day she had decided not to lug around the small umberella she usually kept in her purse so she was soaked to the bone everywhere she went. And then, for the icing on the cake, Tony still had not found her a lyricist.

"Un-freaking-believable. What is that guy even good for? I should just fire him and find someone else. It could be that hard. I'm Quinn fucking Fabray. People should kill to be my manager. Ughhh why in hell's name to I put up with the likes of him?"

"Umm, I'm sorry, are you upset about something Quinn?"

"Huh? Oh Rachel, I didn't hear you come in. Yes, I was just ranting about my bonehead of a manager. He was suppose to find me a lyricist two weeks ago and he's found zilch. I have a song that has to be finished in a week an it has nothing but music. Which is very nice, but you can't play it on the radio so that means I can't get paid."

"Oh, well that's very disconcerting. Have you thought about writing the lyrics yourself?" questioned Rachel.

Quinn chuckled "No. I don't write lyrics. If I did it would probably end up something like '_she looks at his picture, she starts to feel sad, she wants to find a way to make him love her again, like a way back into love, yeahhhh'_ So yeah, I don't write lyrics."

"Well, that's not completely terrible. But how about something like, '_all I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love_' you know, something simple. It doesn't have to be complicated like a story. It could be vague. More people could relate to it that way.

"Hey that's not a bad idea." realized Quinn "What would you do for the next line?"

"Umm maybe something like_, 'I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_'. Is that good?"

"Rachel that is **really** good. Have you ever written anything before?"

"Well, just some poetry in high school. but nothing really."

"Rachel I think you'd make a really good lyricist. How would you like to help me write a song for Elise Coleman?"

"THE Elise Coleman? Are you serious? Oh I don't think I could. I've never written a song before."

"But I think you could. Okay, I'm going to be sing at a caberet tonight, it's called Monty's. I'll put you on the list and afterward, if you want we can talk about you working with me."

"Umm, okay!" Rachel said suddenly very excited. "I'll be there."

"Good." said Quinn.


End file.
